Cardiac support devices are structures, sometimes referred to as jackets, that surround all or portions of a diseased heart. These devices are intended to treat chronic heart failure or other cardiac disease, which may be associated valvular dysfunction, by constraining expansion of the heart. They can be delivered and implanted using conventional cardiothoracic surgical techniques or minimally invasive surgical procedures. Devices of these types and associated delivery tools and methods are shown, for example, in the following U.S. patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Inventor NamePatent/Publication No.Alferness5,702,343Alferness et al.6,123,662Vanden Hoek et al.6,293,906Alferness et al.6,482,146Lau et al.6,702,732Cox et al.6,730,016Walsh et al.6,902,522Girard et al.6,951,534
During the delivery procedures portions of the cardiac support devices sometimes encounter frictional resistance on the heart surface during placement. There is, therefore, a continuing need for improved devices for use during the delivery of cardiac support devices. An invention of this type that can enhance the efficiency of the delivery procedure would be especially desirable.